la princesa triste
by bonnieSchmidtfitzgerald03
Summary: mm bueno esta es mi primara historia-/ bueno porque triste bueno jeremy con tan solo 18 años es maltratado y casi abusado por su padre por eso era tímido asustadizo etc desde que su madre murió y siempre esta triste por culpa de el hasta que conoció mike el tiene 25 años eue y tiene una novia llamada doll(por a hora eue)y ayuda a mike a pasar las 7 noches en freddy's fazbear
1. Chapter 1

/jeremy/

hoy es mi primer dia en freddy's eh escuchado mucho rumores sobre esta pizzeria pero necesito el dinero ya que estoy a mi cargo desde que mi madre murio yo devo cuidarme solo aun tengo a mi padre pero el me golpeaba y un dia quiso abusar de mi con suerte logre escapar e huir de mi casa a hora vivo con mis tios pero a hora que tengo 18 me compraron un departamento asi que decidi trabajar para mantenerme hasta que porfin encontre uno pero ay mucho rumores sobre el pero ya que

/mike/

hoy devo enseñarle o mejor dicho cuidar a un niño de 18 al parecer se llama jeremy fitzgerald espero que no sea timido si no... bueno mejor me quedo necesito comprar ese anillo de compromiso a doll -ay doll como te amo-decia como un idiota enamora bueno doll es mi novia desde hace 3 años y ya es tiempo de subir de nivel asi que e dije a mi jefe que tomaria este puesto

/jeremmy/

entre a ese lugar terrorifico estaba atrapado en mis pensamiento que no vi con que me tope cai de espalda sacando un pequeño gemido que verguenza en ese instante mis mejillas se tiñieron de un rosa pastel cuando abre mis ojos y mire hacia arriba estaba una persona mas alto que aparecer como de uno 23 o 26 me pare y me sacudi un poco-h..hola s..soy jere..jeremy y t..tu?-pregunte un poco nervioso-hola me llamo mike Schmidt te ayudare en toda esta semana cosa eres tartamudo?-me pregunto con un tono de molesto al parecer es amargado da miedo-mm a..antes n..no.o lo er...era-dije aun nervioso y sentia mi cara caliente porque-bueno vamos a la oficina-dijo mike mientra caminaba y lo segui me gio a una oficina grande con un agujero enorme eso me puso un poco nervioso hasta que mike me hablo salte un poco estaba perdido e mis pensamiento por ese agujero-mm jeremy? ven tengo que mostrarte como se trabaja aqui en freddy's-dijo mike mientras que yo le ponia mucha atencion me siguio explicando y tenian razon de esos rumores asi que devo hacer caso a lo que me diga mike para sobrevivir

/mike/

este chico es muy timido lo unico que no queria pero atento y un buen trabajador tal vez el si logre sobrevivir-y bueno jeremy te puedo hacer una pregunta?-le dije mirandolo el volteo y me contesto-s..s..si mi..mike cu..al?-enserio porque tratamudea eso es molesto-porque tartamudeas mucho?-le dije y su mirada se iso abajo dije algo malo acaso-mm jeremy estas bien?-le dije escuche agunos zollosos creo que provenian de el-jeremy?-agarre su rostro y lo levante hacia mi mirada estaba llorando y esta con un rojo palido en sus mejilla ¿porque lloraba? ¿porque se puso rojo? ¿porque se ve... se ve tan tierno lindo y ... momento mike que esta pensando es solo un niño-jeremy? porque lloras?-pregunte pero no recibi respuesta el solo seguia llorando lo abraze cual el respondio me abrazo muy fuerte

/jeremy/

porque tartamudeas?-me pregunto mike con tan solo recorda me deprime ise mi cara hacia abajo agrimas queria sair asi que llore en silencio pero alparecer si me escucho porque una mano de el agarro mi rostro me roburize con esa tocada levanto mi rostro y me vio derectamente yo solo desvie mi mirada y despues me abrazo muy fuerte cual me sorprendio pero respondi en ese momento mi corazon empeso a latir muy rapido lo abraze muy fuerte no queria soltarlo sentia un consquilleo acaso me estoy enamorando?...un momento no todo sea pero esto no lo solte y no nos dimos cuenta de que eran las 6 salimos de ese lugar alparecer estaba lloviendo no traia mi paraguas al parecer mike si-oie ven ponte alado mio para que no te mojes-dijo cual ise caso pero me resvale callendo arriba de el y por accidente nos dimos un beso mis mejillas se tiñieron de rojo fuerte-j..jeremy-contesto mike un poco sonrojado yo me pare rapido y empese a correr-JEREMY ESPERA!-lo escuche gritar pero no hise caso solo corri hacia mi casa.


	2. el sueño

/mike/

JEREMY ESPERA!-grite pero nunca paro de correr así que decidí perseguirlo vi que entro a una casa así que decidí ir a donde el fue

/jeremy/

por fin llegue a mi casa pero mi padre estaba enojado se le vanto y se acerco a mi me dio una bofetada yo empece a llorar-eres un devil de mierda ojala y te mueras-dijo yo solo salí corriendo a mi cuarto encerrando con candado en verdad me quería morir a hora mike me odia nadie me ama estoy solo quiero morir quiero una navaja que tenia y me ise pequeñas cortadas en el brazo limpie lo que quedaba de sangre y me quite mi uniforme y me quede sentado en una esquina hasta que

/mike/

escale una escaleras que llegaban a una ventana ya que nadie abrió la puerta y me preocupe jeremy me vio se levanto y abrió la ventana-M..MIKE! que haces aquí?-dijo sorprendido y con una voz rota y sonrojado-mm bueno despumes de lo que paso allá pues porque huiste-pregunte jeremy bajo su mirada se estaba poniendo rojo-mm etto p..pensé que me o.. -dijo secándose las lagrimas me dejo pasar a su cuarto y se sentó en el piso me senté al lado de el hasta que sentí una gota vi era de un coloro rojo carmesí era sangre mire a jeremy el estaba callado mire sus muñecas-jeremy porque haces esto?-pregunte no recibí ninguna palabra-JEREMY PORQUE HACES ESTO?-grite me sentí mal por el-por..porque s..se. sien..te morir-dijo jeremy con una sonrisa y lagrimas en sus ojos en ese momento me sentí mal por el así que decidí algo-em oye se que apenas te conocí pero no quieres vivir conmigo bueno si qu...-fui cortado por jeremy diciendo-SI!-grito-mm bueno nos vamos prepara tus cosas-dije jeremy asentio e iso sus maletas y salimos por la ventana llegamos a mi auto y nos dirigimos a mi casa mi casa no esta un poco lejos de la ciudad llegamos a mi casa y abrí la puerta-mm hey jeremy mm no tengo un cuarto de invitados así que dormirás conmigo-dije vi como se ruborizaba se miraba tierno de color rosa-e..esta b..bien-dijo el mas joven

/jeremy/

e..esta b..bien-dije sentí que me sonrojaba -bueno deja tus cosas por aquí y vete a dormir te miras cansado yo después voy a dormir-dijo mike-o..oh e..esta bien-dije mike me gio a donde era el cuarto-mm si te quieres bañar el baño es ese y si necesitas algo estoy allá abajo-dijo y se fue,mientras tanto yo agarre unos calzoncillos una camisa de manga larga me queda un poco grande y floja y unas cacetas que me quedan larga las iso mi abuela ella piensa que soy mujer por mi comportamiento y todo pero soy un hombre joder pero a esa abuela la quiero mucho y solo me pongo esas calcetas cuando duermo pero bueno me metí a la bañera el agua estaba tibia pasaron 30 minutos bueno casi y no me había traído las toalla asi que le pedi a mike que me trajera una-esta bien espera-grito pasaron uno minutos y ya había una toalla como no la vi me seque me puse las calcetas pero sentía que algo se me estaba olvidando me levante y agarre mis calzoncillos y mike entro-jeremy aquí ...-dijo mike sorprendido y sonrojado-MIKE!-grite tapándome con la toalla-l...lo siento al parecer encontraste una mm bueno pues voy a la sala de nuevo-dijo mike con un rojo palido yo estaba con un rojo carmesí

/mike/

jeremy aqui...-dije sorprendido y sonrojado vi a jeremy casi desnudo-MIKE!-grito al verme tapándose con una toalla así que al final encontró una-l..lo siento al parecer encontraste una mm bueno pues me voy a la sala de nuevo-dije cerrando la puerta no me podía sacar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza su piel tan blanca se ve que es suave su piel llegue al sofa y me quede profundamente dormido y con todo lo que paso en el baño tuve un sueño húmedo con jeremy el estaba casi sin ropa solo tenia puesta unas calcetas largas un poco mas arriba de la rodilla en un calzoncillos que parecen para mujer(._.) una cola y orejas de gato de color negro

*en el sueño zukulemtho de mikey 7u7r*

m..mike mm-jadeaba jeremy levantando sus piernas-m..mike-decía mi nombre sensualmente parecía como si estuviera excitado entonces de repente jeremy salta arriba de mi cayendo al suelo desabrocha mi pantalón sacando mi miembro-j..jeremy?-pregunte no recibí respuesta jeremy empezó a meter mi miembro en su ano sacando gemidos le seguí el juego y me puse arriba de el moviéndome hacia atrás y al frente los gemidos de jeremy se volvieron gritos de placer-j..jeremy voy a...-dije mientras mi semilla estaba adentro de jeremy-M..IKE! ah-jadeaba jeremy bese su frente y caí alado de el

*fin del sueño zukulemtizimo 7n7(?*

/mike/

me desperté eran las 3:00 pm y sentí húmeda mi entrepierna me levante y fui directamente a un baño que estaba cercas de la sala entre y me encerré metí mi mano adentro de mi calzoncillo la saque me quede un poco sorprendido y sonrojado asi que me puse a pensar-*tal vez esto me paso cuando me vine adentro de jeremy en el sueño*-pensé así que me limpie fui al baño de mi cuarto agarre ropa pero primero mire a jeremy se miraba tan tierno durmiendo hasta que sonó mi teléfono lo agarre y lo abrí era una llamada de doll mi novia así que conteste-emm mikey hoy puedo quedarme en tu casa porque la mía la esta fumigando y bueno solo sera por hoy después me voy a casa de una amiga-dijo-si esta bien amor-dije-gracias mi mikey te amo adios llego como a las 9-dijo y colgó deje el celular en un mueble y me metí a bañar

nota:lo siento si tarde y por mi mala escritura xC les juro que mejorare :'vv y bueno mm esta idea sobre el sueño la tuve por por bueno no diré xD eue pero bueno el siguiente capitulo tal ve tarde -n- pero solo esta semana y salgo de vacaciones de invierno *-* así que podre estar mas en el fic mm alguna idea que pueda agrega al fic por favor bueno adios:3


	3. Chapter 3

/jeremy/

me desperte antes cuando era mas pequeño y mi mama estaba viva aun me acuerdo la cancion que me cantaba para tranquilisarme twinkle twinkle little star[a mi me gusta esa cancion pero en la version de dead space *-* da miedo pero me ayuda a dormir o cuando ando triste :vvv]ella siempre me apoyaba en todo al igual que mi padre pero desde que murio mi padre cayo en las drogas y en el alcohl despues de que murio haciendose agrecibo contra mi siempre me gritaba que era mi culpa de que ella hubiera muerto y que yo deberia haber muerto en vez de ella,suspire y me levante de la cama y sali de la recamara-m..mike?-pregunte y recibi respuesta-estoy en la cocina-dijo el baje aver que estaba haciendo-q..que haces?-pregunte timidamente.

/mike/

q..que haces?-pregunto tiernamente voltie y me sonroje un poco pos su vestimenta tan probocadora?-mm c..cocinar ,a si hoy vendra mi novia doll a dormir asi que dormiras en el sillon hoy-dije cual el dijo que si-m..me ire a ca..cambiar-dijo y se fue-*rayos porque es tan tierno, porque rayos pienso en esto*-sacudi mi cabeza para quitarme ese pensamiento y segui con la comida.

/jeremy/

senti un fuerte dolor en mi corazon,cuando mike dijo que tenia una novia llamada doll mike me gusta si es loco que me guste porque apenas lo conoci ayer pero bueno eso me pasa por encariñarme se que al ultimo terminare sufriendo-mhh-suspire,termine de cambiarme y me abaje mike estaba poniendo dos platos en la mesa-ven vamos a comer-asenti,camine hacia el jalando su camisa-si?-pregunto,levante mi cara y lo mire fijamente.

/mike/

levanto su cara y me miro-cuanto llevas con ella?-pregunto,pero juro...que el tenia una cara de psicopata...pero a la vez se miraba iso muchas preguntas hasta que abajo su cara-p..porque me preguntas todo eso?-pregunte cual no tuve respuesta,aunseguia agarrando mi camisa pero con mas fuerza,levanto rostro y salto hacia mi juntando nuestros labios,estaba muy sorprendido,sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas como un tomante o mas rojo que uno ,se miraba tan tierno,se separo y salio corriendo.

bueno eso fue todo lo siento si fue corto pero tengo problemas con la computadora oHo y me compraran otra asi que nos vemos si tardare xddd lo siento pero escribire en mi celular :33 adios


	4. Chapter 4

hola bueno talve ya no siga la historia o seguire en wattpad o si no en la nueva cuenta de fanfiction que ise,alguien mas subira historias en esa cuenta:3 y bueno aun no me han entregado mi nueva pc pero bueno al menos ya estoy aqui uwu y tal ve aga otra que es casi igual que las 50 sombras de grey 7u7 no me pude contener y bueno apenas ayer la escrbi y feliz dia de san valentin :3 bueno a empear:3 ah y agrgare a una oc:3

/jeremy/

por que?porque lo ise? debe odiarme a hora*-pensaba,aun estaba rojo,porque me tuvo que gutar,porque hacia mi cuarto,tenia lagrimas a punto de a mi cuarto y cerre la puerta,me sente en el suelo poniendo mis rodillas en mi pecho y cabeza recostada en ellas,paso un poco hasta que la puerta se abrio,rayos tal vez me hechara de su casa,-jeremy...um tienes que comer...asi que ven-dijo un serio,se habra enojado?-b..bueno-dije,me levante y camine a la cocina,mike habia hecho pan tostado,huevos y habia un poco de jugo de naranja,todo se ve delicioso.

/mike/

Jeremy se sentó en una silla con la cara baja,lo mire por un momento hasta que,sono mi teléfono era un mensaje de texto de doll,cual decía.

Mikey,ya no iré a las 8 iré a las 3 ️adiós te amo:*

-doll

Mire al reloj eran las 11:23 exactas faltaban unas 5 horas,termine mi comida al igual que Jeremy,el no hablo desde el...beso,con tan solo pensar eso,mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa poco notable,porque me habrá besado?,es lo que me pregunto,pero no quiero preguntarle será mejor despué tiempo y ya había termina de recoger la casa,no estaba tan desordenada así que acabe rápido. Era la 1:50, me fui a ducharme.

*paso tiempo :3*

Eran las 2:30 exactas,estaba cambiado y que alguien jalo de mi camisa,voltee a ver a Jeremy con diferente ropa,un suéter color amarillo con un limón con unos shorts y mallones(no se como escribir soy una retrasada:v)se miraba un poco femenino pero tierno.-si Jeremy?-pregunte tiernamente,-mm i...iré a c..caminar n...no tardare-dijo,formado una sonrisa en su rostro.-bueno pero ten cuidado y no llegues tarde-dije,me escuche como un padre le dijera a su minutos hasta que tocaron la puerta,me levante del sofá y camine hacia la puerta,la abrí era doll.-lo siento si vine un poco antes-dijo,me dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo cual respondí,la ayude con sus cosas.-ah si doll,mmh alguien está viviendo conmigo,es compañero de trabajo-dije mirando a doll.-ohh enserio,como se llama ?-preguntó con una sonrisa.-Jeremy tiene 18 años-dije sonriendo.-solo pregunte su nombre pero bueno jejeje,es muy joven y porque vive contigo?.-ella pregunto arqueando una ceja.-problemas con su padre,pero bueno fue a caminar,dijo que vendría mas tarde-dije mientras dejaba las cosa en el piso.-bueno,y gracias por dejarme quedar aquí mikey-dijo ella dándome un beso en los labios,lo raro es que no sentí los mismo cuando Jeremy lo iso...un momento que estoy diciendo,mike eres un tonto ya tienes novia.

*mientras tanto con Jeremy*

/Jeremy/

Camine hacia un parque que estaba cercas de la casa de mike,pero sin darme cuenta al cruzar la calle,un auto estaba pasando solo cerré los ojos pero,sentí una mano en mi brazo izquierdo,me jalo hacia el o ella no se quedando en su pecho,al parecer era hombre,abrí mis ojos y levante mi mirada,era un poco alto que yo,su pelo de color naranja pálido(o jengibre no se:v),ojos color grises(no se que color son:'v creo que eran marrones)y piel un poco mas blanca que la mía,y un poco gordito.-niño,ten mas cuidado para la otras-dijo esbozando una sonrisa,yo solo asentí.-g..gracias am...-no sabia su nombre,pero el me dijo.-ah soy fritz y de nada-dijo-ah...yo..soy j...Jeremy-dije,alejándome un poco de el.-y bueno,mmh quieres un helado,se que soy un desconocido pero bueno-dijo,poniendo una mano en su nuca.-s..si p..porque no-dije sonriendo.

*paso el tiempo*

/fritz(nadie se los esperaba soy bien jarcor Bv Okno:'v)/

Llegamos a la heladería,yo y Jeremy nos sentamos en unas mesas,-bueno me llamo Fritz Smith(no me acuerdo como se escribexd)tengo 25 años y trabajo en freddy's fazbear pizzas.-dije esbozando una sonrisa.-am b..bueno gusto,m..me llamo j...Jeremy f..fitzgerald tengo 18 y t...también t...trabajo en freddy's-dijo,tartamudea mucho pero es muy tierno...pedimos nuestros helados,hablamos de tonterías,gustos,y muchas cosas mas .

Paso el tiempo y ya me tenía que ir,hasta que sentí alguien jalándome.-f..fritz puedo Q...quedarme h..hoy en tu c..casa?-preguntó mirando al suelo.-si porque no bueno pide permiso.-dije,lo lleve a casa de Miki,mike no me acuerdo.

/Jeremy/

Que bien que fritz me dejo no quiero esta ahí con...la "parejita".-es a..aquí-dije saliendo del coche.-quieres que te acompañe?.-preguntó.-si...-se bajo del coche y me siguió,toque la puerta,no paso mucho para que la abriera mike.-Jeremy,dije que no tan tarde-acaso las 6 ya es tarde?,-lo siento es por mi culpa,bueno hola soy fritz tu has de ser...-fritz fue cortado por mike.-mike,y bueno pasen.-pasamos,fritz se sentó y yo a un lado de el.-m..mike-dije-si Jeremy?-preguntó-iré a q...quedarme en casa d..de f..fritz-dije sonriendo.-mmh bueno...pero mañana regresas verdad?

/mike/

No se porque pero me siento enojado ,a caso son los celos? Pero porque en Jeremy no me gusta o si?ahh-Sii,bueno iré por mis cosas.-dijo corriendo arriba,lo bueno es que hoy no iríamos a trabajar,hoy le toca a otros poco para que Jeremy a bajara.-ya f..fritz v...eremos a..mime y j...jugar v..video j..juegos.-dijo tiernamente mirando a fritz,porque lo mira(alguien esta celosos ewe)-si,todo lo que quiera jerebear-dijo ese tipo sonriendo-wiii a...adiós mike.-dijo dándome un abrazo y se fue.

*paso tiempo*

Doll estaba dormida yo aun no llegaban mensajes a cada rato del celular de doll,a de ser de su padre o madre,cheque,me ...ella me engaña,doll se despertó,peleamos y se fue de mi casa,dejándome roto,con lagrimas a punto de salir.

Bueno eso fue todo aun sigo viva *^* y nadie se espero a fritz este año el fritzgerald:33 y bueno seguiré con el cap siguiente tal vez lo suba mas al rato o mañana:3 adiós Ahh y la edad es proveniente del AU de rebornica mike tiene 26 me equivoque:'u y fritz creo que 25 o 24:'u no me acuerdo y Jeremy 18:'3 chota chota burning naik:u bueno adiós:3


	5. Chapter 5

hola lo siento por no haber subido el capitulo ;-; pero aqui esta va estar corto y bueno estoy "enferma" y no fui a la escuela ,tengo problemas con mi autoestima :'T y bueno lo siento por mi mala ortografia ;-: are lo posible por ustedes,y bueno si aun tengo problemas con esto por eso va estar corto y no tengo muchas ideas:'v asi que bueno a empezar/en este cap pondre a una de mis ocs melanie tiene cabello negro,ojos rosas y piel blanca a y tiene 6 años/

/jeremy/

fue muy divertido estar com fritz pero...quiero estar con mike,lo extraño,-bueno listo para ir a casa-dijo fritz,yo solo asenti entrando al coche,hasta que porfin llegue,sali del coche y me despedi de fritz,toque pero nadien abrio asi que lleve una pequeña sorpresa habian latas de cerveza...pero..y MIKE?.Busque por todas partes,hasta que porfin lo encontre-m..mike?..MIKE-grite,el salto un poco y me miro-j..jer*hic*-me abrazo,lo unico que ise fue sonrojarme un poco,lo ayude a ir al cuarto,poniendo mi mano en su cadera y la otra agarrando su a su cuarto,al dejarlo en la cama me llevo con el quedando yo arriba de el y bueno no tuve de otra y me quede dormido.

*paso el tiempo*

/mike/

me desperte con un dolor de cabeza,me sentia algo pesado,mire un poco hacia abajo y mi la cosa mas tierna,a jeremy parecia un gatito...un momento que CARAJOS DIGO?,pero aun asi es lindo-jeremy-intentaba despertarlo,lo sacudi y desperto,cuando vio en la pose en la que estabamos,se sonrojo parecia un tomatito-awww-dije jalando sus cachetes y dandile un beso en la frente,el solo se sonrojo mas(quedo impactado,impactadamente:v)-tienes hambre?-dije el solo asintio y se abajo de mi entrando al baño,y sin darme cuenta e dolor de cabeza se quito.

/jeremy/

q...que rayos-dije casi susurrando,tocandome la frente,donde me habia dado un beso mike,aun seguia rojo,asi que me lave la del baño y baje haber que hacia mike,-jeremy quieres ir a desayunar en alguna parte?-me pregunto-mm p..porque no-dije,nos fuimos a cambiar y salimos.

*paso el tiempo*

/mike/

porque quieres venir caminando?-enserio yo no quiero caminar,-mm no..no se te mo..molesta?-pregunto,negue con la cabeza y seguimos,hasta que una niña (volo sobre mi y me ataco con su rayo lasser:v okno)salio corriendo,topandose conmigo callendo,-l..lo siento señor-dijo muy asustada,la ayude a levantarse,estaba un poco sucia y llorando y su ropa estaba casi rota,hasta que parecio un hombre,la niña corrio a jeremy abrazandolo,-p..por favor no dejen q...que e..ese h..hombre me pegue-en ese momento me acorde de jeremy,asi que golpie al hombre-jeremy lleva la niña a casa yo voy despues-dije el solo asintio y salio corriendo con ella en sus brazos,-por favor alguien llame a la policia-dije,una chica pelirubia llamo y no tardaron en llegar y se llevaron al señor.

*en la casa*

porfin llegue tenia un poco de sangre en la nariz (me dio hueva escribir el combateBv),subi al cuarto para ir por el botiquin,abri la puerta y estaba jeremy bañando a la niña,se miraba tan tierno-oh m..mike n..no te es...escuche-dijo volteando a la niña-no te preocupes y bueno y eres?-le pregunte a la pequeña-m..mike e..ella e..es melanie tiene 6 a..años e..era abusada p..por su padre-dijo dandole a la niña una toalla-oh mmh-pobre de ella,-m..mike-voltie hacia el-si?-pregunte-m..melanie se puede quedar co...con nosotros?-pregunto tiernamente-mm bueno-dije esbozando una sonrisa,la niña sonrio y me abrazo.

/yuki/

wii por fin tengo una familia,espero que no sean como mi padre,jeremy me quiere mucho,aveces le digo mami y a mike papi,jeremy siempre se sonroja cuando les digo eso,mike dijo que mañana me compraran ropa,-bueno solo ay un cuarto,bueno buscaremos otra casa para los 3-dijo yo solo le di las gracias.

y aqui termina el cap lo siento si fue corto y nadie se espero a melanie awe soy bien jarcor pero bueno esta idea fue de mi sobrina:''3 y se me iso muy tierno asi que a puse y o siento por mi mala escritura no tuve tiempo de checarlo .n. bueno espero que les aiga gustado adios nwn


End file.
